Break Me Please
by sylarelleislove
Summary: Sylar and Elle, small little fan fictions based around the couple.
1. Break Me Please

'"_I want to break you_, tear you to pieces, little girl. _Can you run from the big bad wolf?_"

His words came like honey crawling under my skin leaving a strange new warmness that lingered even weeks after.

He doesn't cover me with lies like fly paper, he wants to kill me one day and the next day he wants to kiss my blond locks till they fall out.

His fingers chill and warm me slipping up and down my spine, lips finding every little part of me.

"_I want to break you,_ see that little pink brain staring up at me smiling its smile. What do you want to break, little girl?"

He calls me little girl, kissing my hair and acting like I'm in pigtails and have a lollipop hanging out of my mouth, calling me _'little girl' _with a voice full of smoke, the only feeling he lets me see.

Smiles with him are little gems, tiny and rare.

"_Bob Bishop_, I want to break him because he broke me into a million tiny little pieces and tried to put me back together again but found the job was too big for him so he just let me fall again in blood and shards."

"I'll break him for you, head open for the world to see and despise him, do you want that?"

"Yes, yes I do."

He wants to break me into pieces big and small watch me fall and then put me back together again over and over until the world falls under his heel and I want him to break me with a twisting smile.


	2. Butterfly Kisses

"You smell like lies, bitter and sharp. You lie to your mommy and steal her life. You lie to me with whispers of sweet nothings and butterfly kisses."

_Butterfly kiss, butterfly kiss, butterfly kiss_.

When is he going to have his fill of my sullen lips? An hour, a day or _forever_?

"11 months without touch, without something lovely by your side, poor boy."

"Make that thirty-years, but that was the old me, now I have something beautiful and wicked to play with."

'_Play with?'_ I have many men, young and old to play with, and he only has one.

I wonder what would happen if I put them all in one room, a lot of bloodshed _I hope_.

"Your not the only one playing, _Sylar-bear_."

His lips taste like blood and power, I like it.

No, _I love it._

Peter-bear came and went in a jealous bloody away, eyes glowing green as he faced someone that he could never beat.

Then Adam, Mohinder and many more and still there was only one true winner of my crazy little heart_, Sylar-bear._

"Stay longer, Gabriel. I haven't had my fill of _butterfly kisses."_


	3. I Loathe You

I hate her_, I hate her_ and the feeling I get when I hurt her as if I kicked a small puppy helpless and begging with a smile on its lips.

I hate how she pulls and tugs on my hair until little pieces come off falling into her hands with a whisper _'I'm cutting your hair without the scissors, how smart am I?'_

Sometimes I hate to say _hate_, a word overused and most of the time untrue by the user, _'I hate you, no wait I didn't mean it!' _

I find with a smile that I mean it when I push her to the ground with hate in my words and watch her pick herself up again and ask for more.

"I hate you, _I hate you_, is hate the only word you know?"

"I _loathe_ you."


	4. Rum Kiss

She laughs that high laugh of hers as I stumble into her arms, wanting a kiss covered with rum and to see her smile that smile at me once more.

It's sad as the first taste of alcohol hits my mouth, I don't see red anymore just the image of a blushing man in glasses, a man that I hate, a man that I killed along time ago.

"I'm drunk."

"I can see that, one kiss then off to bed _Mr. Sylar_. Hmm…the mighty Sylar can't hold his liqueur, what a shame. Well, your going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, I'm not going to be your nurse, you hate me remember?"

That little smile comes and leaves me smiling back like the drunken fool that I am, my legs don't seem work as she pushes me on the bed.

"I-I remember, El, I remember. _Kiss_?"

Her lips find mine, still smiling big and round as she leaves with lips tasting like rum.

"Kiss. _Now sleep_."

Her face, still smiling that smile at me, fades away as I fall into a drunken sleep filled with vivid dreams of _her, _a whole lot of _her_ and the blue that comes spraying out of her finger tips.

The dreams never seem to end and each and every one of them there is no boogieman because I'm him with a sadistic smile and a wave of the hand.

Near the end of that endless sleep I want to stay forever and ever in that place where I don't hate just want _little Miss Elle_ and her smile just for me, but of course dreams are just dreams and every one has to wake up sooner or later.


	5. The First Lady

He's done it, _he's done it_ brought the world to its knees with a smirk and wave of the hand, _he's done it._

They stand by him, _side by side_ rulers of the world that's still in flames burning away, burning until it's nothing but _ash._

He doesn't love me and I don't love him, but his hands still find mine as he looks upon his conquest with a smile full of wonder and shock at what his hands had made.

A smile comes just for me on a face covered in _ash_ and _blood_, the face of the world's new leader that shines bright with the flames and I step up hands in his, to be his_ first lady _all blue flames and smiles with reason.

I'm second, the one that his words are whispered to and his plans are shared with glee as we smile down at the world we share, along with the lips and the beds we have together, forever or till tomorrow.

"You're unhappy."

_He saw me_, every moment of mine and of course he saw the tears that wanted to come and the frown that always found a way onto my lips.

It had been years, years of _ruin_, years of _blood_ and years of rebuilding into something foreign and strange, it had been years of bliss and blood, now all of it was gone.

Over the years, smiles on many faces and words of leader that believed in crime, here I was with the same little smiling face and the same husband that never really loved me.

"I'm having a baby, _your baby_."

The words came slowly and as whispers into his ears, ears of man that never really loved me and a man that was going to a father when he could never be anything but a killer _with blood on the brain._

With one smile he shook my world with one little smile of joy he shattered the image of him that had been there since the moment I saw him, since the moment I took his hand of my own freewill.

"Elle, kill me because I'm happy. I'm happy, and who am I? The man without a feeling in his bones, but I'm happy. I-I sort of love you, only _sort of_."

Breath and mind were gone, but for one little moment I was smiling at him, the man that I would spend my life with and for one little moment I was happy, _truly happy._


	6. Lips Like Drugs

"Your lips taste like peaches and cream, much better then drugs."

The instrument was cold, freezing his skin as she heard the dark beat of his heart.

It always seemed to be beating like it would jump out of his chest and say _hello._

"Yours taste like ash, and blood. What you call a kiss, was nothing, _Gabriel_. I was told to sedate you, and I ran out of darts, so I had to do the next best thing. What you felt was not _love_, or _fireworks_, it was me shocking you through your lips, and nothing else."

Throughout the week, she had been forced to tend to Sylar, check him everyday to make sure he was alive and well, even if she herself wanted to see him dead and buried.

_'Daddy'_ had done this to punish her for her last assignment, and she didn't want to make him angry with her.

But right now she would rather be tracking down Peter, then keeping Sylar from touching her lips and hair.

"Oh you enjoyed it_, my dark angel_."

He reached out grasping a fist full of her blond ringlets in hand, and devoured her lips with his.

Sylar let out a deep scream as his whole body was inflamed with pain; blue sparks were flying everywhere, deep underneath his skin.

"Don't kiss what you can't handle."


	7. No Such Things as Fairy Tales

His words were like razor blades slipping over my skin, inch by inch.

Does he see does he hear my screams that come like drops of burning rain?

With a wave of hand he sends me away and breaks my heart at the same time, tears come tears of sadness and tears of anger that seem to come and come.

I scream scream low and scream loud locked away in my room, screaming to no one but me.

Then someone screams in reply, his eyes on me, smirk dancing on his lips.

He sees me, me, me, me, only _me_.

Shadows he drinks them in, and he reaches for my hand.

"Does the princess need help down from her tower?"

"Don't you know, _silly boy_ there's no such thing as fairy tales?"

Maybe there is, maybe there isn't, good ones and bad ones, and the good one starts to come true right before my eyes as I take his hand and fly away.


	8. Where's My Mind?

"I don't like him, I don't like him, help me escape, _will you_?"

Her hands pulled at me, pulling me into a wonderland of stuffed animals and lace, everything that little good girls like.

One wall caught my eye, painted black and red not one drop was out of place and it was covered in articles and letters.

In big red letters, _SYLAR_ covered most of the wall.

"He comes, widows, _widow_! He comes smirking like the joker himself, makes me laugh oh he makes me laugh!"

She ripped the covers from her bed, wrapping them around herself and dancing around.

She was never like this, always at edge but never off the cliff and it seemed that Sylar had finally gotten to her ripped away her mind piece by piece.

"Where is he _Elle_, _where is he_?"

"He's gone, _gone_, only comes at dark, through the window like a kitty-cat. Do you believe you can bring him down, don't make me laugh! He'll rip, rip,_ rip_ your head open, he's like a shadow no finger will touch him, only the clouds can see him. Why not give it a try?"

"_Elle_, stay calm, I'll get your father."

Her face turned pale and a sob came from deep inside her, her mind seemed to break even more at the mere mention of her father.

"NO! _Leave, leave, leave_, _now_!"

Tiny fists came flying, pushing at me her fingers turning blue as she grew angrier and shocking me till I couldn't feel my arms.

The door slammed in my face, and was locked from the inside, melted shut; her cries could be heard from every where.

"_Oh_ _Elle_…"

-

"Elle, I promised always to let you open the widow. Please open it. What's wrong? "

"No one come in, no one! Leave, leave _Gabriel_, they come to find and open up your mind."

The window flew open and he let in all of the monsters, watching me and watching him.

Frowning face, smirk fell to the ground saying hello to his feet.

"_Elle_?"

"OUT! Out, out, _out_, now! They come, _they come_!"

The door flew open, daddy with his haunting face.

No father, no father with glasses I grabbed and smashed to bits with my fingers, my fingers.

"Their here."

Drip drop, drip drop the blood looks like paint on my finger tips, daddy, _daddy_ pulls the lever and I'm me, I'm me crazy and laughing.

Laughing, _laughing_ at the blood.

'_Come Elle'_ he whispers, pulling me in his black wings and flying away.

Doctor watching us fly away, dying, is he dead or dying?

"Are you any better?"

"I came didn't I?"


End file.
